


now you see me

by rikli



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Genderfluid, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: “I feel like a magical girl that turns against her will, and at the worst possible moments."





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt: minhyuk is not used to being accepted so easily.' with genderfluid or trans girl minhyuk, where minhyuk and wonho have recently started dating and minhyuk is cautious because of bad experiences in the past but wonho is really sweet

 

From all the times it could have happened, for it to hit on that day was especially unlucky. And just when they got the whole apartment to themselves. As if it happening wasn't a problem in itself. No, not a problem. Just something that made Minhyuk's life this tiny bit more difficult.

 

It didn't help that lately it had been happening more and more often. Even the intervals of time he stayed a girl felt longer and longer. Minhyuk didn't have a say in that, and he wouldn't worry about it much if he hadn't started a new relationship; a relationship he had very high hopes for. Maybe it was a sign he should finally confess?

 

One minute he was showering, the sharp angles of his body familiar, and the next, when he was toweling his body dry it came crashing onto him like a cartoon piano thrown down the stairs.

 

She gaped at her reflection, throat tightening when her gaze lowered to her flat, too flat, chest. When she grabbed her – no, _his_ – underwear, the feeling of dread only deepened. If it wasn't a sign, then somebody up there must like tormenting people.

 

In a bright pair of socks and sweater so big she didn’t have to worry about picking between pants or a skirt, she padded to the kitchen.

 

Kihyun was already there, frying the first pancake, and the sweet smell of it comforted Minhee some. She took the stool, the only one they possessed, and rested her head on the table.

 

Then, a plate with a perfectly round pancake landed right in front of her nose.

 

“Ugh,” she grumbled, straightening up. She could feel Kihyun's eyes on her, and she uttered a quiet thanks.

 

“Min…hee?” He asked carefully. “You okay?”

 

It was surprising but highly appreciated nonetheless, how perceptive Kihyun was.

 

“Yes,” Minhee said, and then, “no. Not really. I feel like a magical girl that turns against her will, and at the worst possible moments.”

 

Another virtue of Kihyun's was never treating Minhee any different than he would treat Minhyuk on daily basis. They were friends, honest to the bone witch each other. Too honest, sometimes.

 

“Is this about Hoseok?” Kihyun was back to the stove, working on another pancake, and before Minhee answered he snorted, shaking his head. “Or is it about the fact he's staying the night?”

 

“Wow, that's rude,” Minhee scoffed, swallowing a bite. “Not everything is about sex, you know.”

 

“Isn't it?” Kihyun snickered.

 

“I'm a lady! I won't talk about it,” Minhee sing-songed.

 

Putting the pan away, Kihyun leaned on the counter. It was really inconvenient to have only one stool, and if it had been Kihyun sitting down on it, Minhee would have climbed onto the counter. Kihyun never did, calling it unhygienic which was his way of scolding her. Too bad Minhee never listened to, what she'd called it, _the mom scolding_.

 

“Oh,” Kihyun gaped, “but you ain't no lady.”

 

The air in Minhee's lungs froze, and the fork slipped off her fingers. The piercing clatter echoed in the small kitchen. How could Kihyun—

 

“You’re a frivolous woman,” Kihyun continued, and Minhee gave him a very unimpressed look, letting a ragged breath out. “No wonder you're dating Hoseok.”

 

“I don't even know who are you trying to insult, but I’ll let it slip.” She squinted her eyes at him, lips pursed. “Aren't you late?” she asked sweetly after a beat.

 

Kihyun hummed, but didn't move. “Changkyun’s going to be late. But don't you worry, I'm going to be out of your messy hair in no time.”

 

Minhee touched her hair self-consciously. It was still damp, and yet to be styled. She frowned. “I can't believe I once said we could be twins.”

 

“See you tomorrow, sis,” Kihyun joked, messing Minhee's hair and then escaping her hands when she tried to swat at him.

 

Minhee bit on her lip. She wanted Kihyun to leave... and she didn't. If she decided to tell Hoseok today, and if it turned out like the last time...

 

No. So far Hoseok hadn't given any signs of being an asshole, not like her ex had had. She remembered Kihyun worrying over it, telling her to be careful. He didn't like the guy, and it turned out to be fully justified.

 

He didn’t seem to be worried about Hoseok, though. Not with the knowledge of who he dated before.

 

Kihyun's clear and loud voice tore her from her thoughts. “I'll be going now.”

 

She dragged herself to the door to bid him a goodbye. There was something in Kihyun's expression that made her mouth turn downward.

 

“What,” she asked in a flat voice. It felt like Kihyun had something to say, and that something was serious.

 

“You can always call me, alright?” he squeezed her shoulder. “Take care. And put on some makeup, hmm?”

 

And then he was gone, leaving Minhee to herself and her jarring thoughts.

 

She knew exactly what Kihyun meant by that suggestion about makeup. It wasn’t anything bad.

 

She sat in front of the mirror. Putting bb cream on was nothing out of ordinary. Was it Minhee or Minhyuk, they used it often enough. She combed her hair, and checked her phone. Hoseok was going to be there soon.

 

Her ears were bare, and she opened her jewelry box. She picked a pair of sparkling studs, and put them on quickly. It looked satisfying enough.

 

Trying to pass as a girl was a huge comfort for Minhee. There were days when staying in the same tracksuit pants Minhyuk would wear around the house wasn't an issue, but days when wearing lipstick and a skirt meant a world to her had occurred, too.

 

Minhee looked at herself again. She pulled out a tube of mascara, rolling it between her fingers in wonder. If she was going to tell Hoseok today…

 

But it wasn't like Hoseok had never seen Minhyuk in makeup. If it came to parties and dates, Minhyuk would use kohl to round his eyes, or even tint to bring out the plumpness of his lips. Hell, Hoseok wasn't any better.

 

Making up her mind, she opened the mascara.

 

 _You use a lot of makeup for a guy_. That was what her ex had said once, and it should have been an obvious sign they could have never worked out. And she should have known he had never deserved to even know the truth about her. If she didn’t regret being with him per se, she definitely regretted revealing that aspect of herself to him.

 

She really, really wished she wouldn't regret telling Hoseok, ever.

 

Waiting was making her more nervous, so she turned on her Xbox to release some steam by abusing the controller buttons. She almost forgotten all about the stress, attention fully focused on the screen, when the bell rang and she almost bit her tongue off as she kept it stuck between her teeth.

 

“Hell,” she hissed, sticking her tongue out. It did hurt.

 

Minhee could have been extremely nervous, but seeing Hoseok still managed to pull a smile out of her. He went for a kiss right away, and Minhee almost let out a gasp at that.

 

Hoseok kissed like he was giving an answer to an unsaid question, sure and insistent. For Minhee it felt like reassurance he was there for her. She hoped it would stay like that after today.

 

"Hi," he said, eyes crinkling. "I brought some snacks, and a movie. Or do you want to go to the cinema? Is something wrong?"

 

Minhee blinked up at him, distracted, and brought the smile back. "No," she shook her head. "Let's play games for now. I was just about to kick this boss’s ass."

 

"I know whose ass you're going to kick for sure, and it's mine," Hoseok pouted. "You're far better than I am."

 

"You know it's for _fun_ ," she countered back, flopping down onto the carpet. "C'mon!"

 

It was supposed to ease Minhee's mind, to help her get comfortable before she dropped the bomb on Hoseok. It wasn't working, though. She kept making mistakes, letting Hoseok win over her easily.

 

“Wow,” Hoseok breathed when he won for the third time in a row. “Is this—are you okay? Minhyuk?”

 

The name pulled her out of the haze, and she let the controller fall to the floor with a soft thud. She fled before Hoseok had a chance to ask anything else.

 

Minhee was perfectly aware she shut the door to her room very loudly, and she knew she was crying even before the first tear fell down her cheek. Nothing even happened yet, and she was already a mess. She waited for a knock on the door that never came.

 

Did Hoseok leave? The thought sent conflicted emotions to her heart, and she wrung the door open. She needed to know, immediately. She needed to know if he was going to stay with her or leave, forever.

 

“Hoseok?”

 

“Right here,” came a muffled voice, and it was definitely coming from the kitchen.

 

He was making them tea.

 

“Are you better now?”

 

The tension was there, or maybe Minhee had just been strung tight for too long. Hoseok put the two cups on the table, motioning for Minhee to take the seat. Reluctantly, she did.

 

“Oh, your—mascara has smudged a little bit,” Hoseok murmured, and the next second there was his thumb rubbing at the corner of Minhee's left eye. Minhee was too stunned to do anything except swallowing the new wave of tears ready to spill any second now. “It would be too bad to—to ruin the effort. Please say something?”

 

“I—“ Minhee choked out. She took a deep breath, anchoring herself. “I wish it was easier to talk about it.” She didn't dare to look at Hoseok, not yet. “You know there's a reason for me to look like this? Today?”

 

“I guess there is? I tried not to look for any specific reason, but—“

 

“You did wonder about it, didn't you?” Hoseok didn't deny, but Minhee wasn't mad. He offered his hand. “I want you to listen first,” she said, her own hands staying clasped on her thighs.

 

Had Hoseok had a hurt expression, she wouldn't have caught it before she dared to shift her gaze onto his face. Even though his expression was serious, it wasn't devoid of the softness all around his eyes and mouth. If anything, his brows were pinched a little in worry.

 

“There's—no Minhyuk today. Not now, anyway. You see, you _need_ to see… I'm a girl.” She pointed a finger at herself, at her heart and then head. “There's a girl. I don't even know when Minhyuk's going to be back. I mean, I am Minhyuk, but—”

 

From all the possible reactions Minhyuk didn't expect Hoseok to let out a small chuckle.

 

“I get it, I get it.” He offered his hand again, and this time Minhee accepted. She still wasn't sure what Hoseok thought about it, and even if his reaction didn’t seem negative…

 

Don't you dare ruin it, she thought as once again an image of her ex-boyfriend flooded her mind. Don't you dare.

 

A squeeze brought her back to reality.

 

“What should I call you, then? Do you—“ Hoseok looked as stressed as Minhee felt, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. “Fuck, I wish I wasn't making it so awkward for you.”

 

A small smile turned into a big, happy grin. “It's Minhee.”

 

Hoseok gave out a big sigh. “Minhee,” he squeezed her hand. This time Minhee squeezed back, happiness bubbling in her. She tried to contain herself, had it been too soon. She waited for Hoseok’s next words with her toes curled in anticipation. “I might have started dating a boy named Minhyuk, but I believe… I believe Minhee is the same person, still. Boy or girl, I’m dating _you_. Oh—I told you about the mascara.”

 

Of course she was crying again. She was so stupid sometimes.

 

“Aah,” Minhee whined, shaking her head. “One would think—you’re the one that cries watching rom-coms!”

 

“If I deny you're going to laugh at me, aren't you?” Hoseok asked in a resigned tone. “At least I’m not the only one wiping my nose after,” he added playfully.

 

Minhee snorted, not trying to give any quip back. They were both emotional, and if only Minhee had cried for now it didn't mean Hoseok's voice hadn't quivered, and his eyes hadn’t watered at some point.

 

The kiss that followed didn't really differ from the one from before. It was firm and unchaste, and Minhee clung to Hoseok instinctively. It felt good, and Hoseok's hands going through her hair and lower, over her back to her hips made her shiver a bit.

 

"You shouldn't have worried," Hoseok said in a soft voice. "You know about the person I dated before, right?"

 

Minhee nodded, not trusting her own voice for now. She knew who Hoseok had dated before, but she also knew who she'd been in a relationship with before. It was enough to be laughed at once, and even if she might have suspected Hoseok wouldn't do that, she had still worried.

 

"But you did break up," she mumbled.

 

"No, no, listen," Hoseok stressed, more firmly now. "It was only because our characters clashed too much, and we wanted different things in life. I know it sounds like a laughable excuse, but it's true. This is also something I've told you already!"

 

Minhee, even though she knew it was true, pouted. "Yes," she said weakly. "I know."

 

"Don't let him get into your head, okay?" Hoseok murmured, ever so gently. Even if it wasn't the broadest smile, she turned up her mouth for Hoseok to know she appreciated his words. A lot, actually. She was trying to find something to say when Hoseok decided to steal one quick kiss, disrupting Minhee's thoughts again.“You look very pretty today,” Hoseok said when they broke off. “I wanted to tell you before, but—“

 

“I know,” Minhee said, a real, happy laugh bursting out of her. She didn't know how Hoseok could make her happy with barely a couple of words. And, finally, she felt like herself.

 

“You know you look pretty?” Hoseok teased, but Minhee just shrugged, smiling. Of course she was pretty. It wasn't what she meant but she was sure Hoseok knew that already.

 

“That, too,” she said breezily. “So, do we play or not?”

 

Somehow, their hands were joined once more, and Hoseok tugged Minhee to her cramped living room.

 

There was no difference to the way Hoseok behaved. He cursed, tried to knock Minhee's controller out at least three times when he was dramatically losing. Even later, when they ate pizza and settled to watch the movie, Hoseok wrapped an arm around her like usual. He let Minhee rest her head against his chest, just as Minhyuk always did (or Minhee, before Hoseok had known).

 

“You didn't paint your nails,” Hoseok observed as he played with Minhee's fingers.

 

She flexed them, showing her bare nails. “Have I ever?” she asked with sarcasm.

 

“Yeah, I don't think you have.”

 

“Right,” Minhee nodded. “Have you?”

 

Hoseok laughed and Minhee pinched him, a bright sound turning into a yelp.

 

“Right,” she repeated, deeming the conversation over.

 

But Hoseok pushed it further. “I was just curious.”

 

Minhee whined. “Just watch the movie and drop that— that gender roles bullshit.”

 

“I'd let you paint mine, if it’s any comfort. But it seems we're not nail polish types.”

 

Minhee slapped Hoseok on the chest, and smiled at the funny huff he let out at that. Her hand stayed there, right over Hoseok's heart, and Minhee remembered they were alone tonight. She considered the thought for a while, suppressing the urge to tap her fingers as she wondered.

 

At this point the movie was long forgotten, and, tentatively, she started rubbing the heel of her palm over the same spot she'd slapped earlier.

 

“Hmm?” Hoseok hummed in question. His eyes stayed glued to the screen.

 

“I've been thinking," Minhee said, straightening up. It brought her even closer to Hoseok. "Since we're alone tonight..."

 

And that was something that finally tore Hoseok's eyes away from the movie. "What? You mean—oh."

 

The biggest smile spread over Minhee's face. For how hot Hoseok was, and how into the mood he could get- he was so easy to fluster sometimes. To save him in his embarrassment now, Minhee climbed over his lap. The movie was still playing in the background, but their focus was on each other entirely. Hoseok run his hands over Minhee's thighs when she leaned in to kiss him.

 

It was like green light had turned, and Hoseok was fast to catch on the whole thing. His hands soon moved from the safe area and reached for Minhee's ass, bringing her closer, and his mouth went south- to Minhee's jaw, neck, shoulder.

 

Hoseok traced the strap of her bra with his thumb. She mostly wore it to get the feeling of it; nothing visible and easily unnoticeable under oversized shirts and sweaters. Hoseok slid the strap past her shoulder, along with the sweater.

 

"No, wait," Minhee stopped him. Hoseok looked up at her in question, the tips of his fingers grazing her skin. Had it been for reassurance or for teasing, Minhee didn't know. She just knew she had something else to do in mind. In one swift movement she took the sweater off.

 

Minhee knew Hoseok was impressed by the way his mouth parted, and his eyes lit. The bra was more lace than anything else, nothing to give size- it was just to be there, for Minhee's own comfort. Nonetheless, it was pretty.

 

There was no need to ask Hoseok to do anything; he caught on right away. After tracing the hem, he slipped a finger under it but not too far. With his other hand he went for the nipple, right over lace.

 

Minhee was getting hard.

 

"What do you want?" Hoseok asked, rounding the nipple lazily.

 

Minhee could hear her own voice coming out in short pants. All she could think of was sex. She just wanted to have sex because she felt sexy, and Hoseok was hot and so, so nice. And she wouldn't mind getting control over Hoseok for a bit.

 

"I want to ride you," Minhee said at last, rolling her hips experimentally. She wasn't the only one getting hard.

 

"Ah." Hoseok's lips parted once more. "For that, we need to—"

 

"No," Minhee protested with a shake of her head. "I want..." She trailed off, trying to figure it out. She didn't want to leave the couch, and she didn't want to _prep._

 

Hoseok took her by the hips and moved her until it was thigh between thigh, and when he bucked up—

 

"Like this?" He asked, stroking Minhee's sides. He didn't force her movements, his hands barely staying around her for touch, and assurance; he was letting her have the next move in this.

 

Minhee didn't answer. Managing to take her pants off without falling off Hoseok's lap was a challenge but not infeasible. Her panties weren't as lacy as her bra, but it still made Hoseok's focus shift onto them. Minhee didn't give him time to appreciate, though. After placing her hands on the couch's back, she picked up a pace.

 

It was slow at first – just long but deliberate slides over Hoseok's thigh. She knew it was making a lot less for Hoseok like this. There was only her knee pressing onto him every time she slid down and closer. But Hoseok didn't seem to mind, attaching his mouth to Minhee's skin to kiss and nibble. He scratched his nails down Minhee's back, catching on the bra's clasp as if he was to take it off. But Hoseok's fingers moved past it. Yet, it somehow managed to make Minhee even more excited.

 

"Ah," she moaned over Hoseok. "Help me out."

 

It went without any further instructions. Hoseok would hold her, his grip sure and strong on her hips, and he would let it go fast and hard. The friction was a bit too dry, but Minhee didn't care. She pressed closer, arching against Hoseok until he had his face pressed into the crook of her neck– an obvious invitation for Hoseok to litter it with bites. Minhyuk or Minhee, the bites come in as a package, it seemed.

 

Not sure how long it took – for Minhee it felt like hours – but, finally, Minhee came with a choked up moan. Hoseok eased her through it with a kiss and loosening grip that turned into Hoseok smoothing Minhee's sides with his open palms.

 

Hoseok was still hard.

 

"I wish I could eat you out," he blurted out of nowhere.

 

It made Minhee let out a heavy sigh as she slumped against him. "You can, though," she reminded him. "Maybe not now, but—"

 

Hoseok slid his fingers in between her locks. "Well, technically..."

 

"Hoseok," Minhee murmured, too tired to lift her head and glare at him. "I do have a dick. I came to terms with it, even if I don't especially like it."

 

"Okay," Hoseok said, easily. "Then, another time. Now..."

 

"You know you lost your chance of me blowing you?" Minhee asked cheerily. She wasn't a person to be mad or offended for long. But long enough to tease the other for that.

 

Hoseok whined, throwing his head back. "That's cruel." Minhee snickered. "But I'm willing to accept the sad reality. Can I at least, I don't know," he said, voice getting quieter. Of course he would get at least a little bit embarrassed. "Can I jerk off?"

 

She shouldn't be laughing at him, but it was actually so cute Minhee couldn't stop herself. "To make the—the reality less sad," she managed between giggles, _"_ I am going to jerk you off. How about that? _"_

 

"Your hand is always better," Hoseok said, guiding Minhee's head so he could kiss her cheek soundly.

 

Minhee made a face but agreed. "Of course."

 

"You have pretty hands, even if your nails aren't painted," Hoseok teased and the scowl on Minhee's face deepened. Without any preamble, she shoved her hand into Hoseok's pants, squeezing him hard.

 

"Oh, shut up."

 

Hoseok might have not said another word after that, but he was far from quiet.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just imagine wonhyuk on a movie date and some idiots making offending comments about girl with a dick etc and minhyuk going all "at least it's bigger than yours" idk it's just a thought haha  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/rikli)


End file.
